revengeabcfandomcom-20200216-history
Intuition
Intuition is the 4th episode of Season 2 also the 26th episode overall. Summary Playing with the Graysons is definitely playing with fire, and Amanda learns that the hard way. Meanwhile Emily and Aiden each get blindsided, and the wheels start turning as Daniel begins to take matters into his own hands. Recap There’s blood on the floor of Grayson Manor. We’re not sure what’s happened yet. All we do know is that Victoria is nearby while the maid cleans up the bloody mess. She holds in her hand the blood-stained Visitor Sign-In sheet from the day she posed as Amanda Clarke’s Aunt Charlotte to get access to Kara Wilkins. She also clutches an unsigned check for $100,000 made out to Amanda Clarke. The queen crumbles up both pieces of paper before tossing them into the fire. We jump back in time to find out what led up to this scene. Emily desperately wants to find her mother. Aiden warns her that she’d best be prepared for what she might learn if she tracks her down. Ems has Amanda accept an invitation to Grayson Manor. Victoria can have David Clarke’s journals in exchange for info about her mother. A conversation about this is cut short when Charlotte pops by. Victoria says the reason behind Amanda’s visit is to lay out the details for her baby shower. Emily Thorne is persona non grata at Grayson Manor, but they can’t leave the baby’s godmother off the guest list. Amanda shows up to her shower with a few old friends from the strip club. They are a great distraction while she negotiates a deal for the journals. Emily feeds her dialogue through an earpiece with an audio connection that keeps breaking up on her end. Amanda confronts Victoria about the sign-in sheet after seeing the handwriting match on her check. This leads to a heated discussion on the second floor. Victoria claims that Kara tried to kill Amanda when she was a little girl. We don’t know if Emily hears this part. When Victoria aggressively grabs the sign-in sheet, Amanda falls backward over the banister and crashes to the floor. Amanda is bleeding and nearly unconscious but all she's thinking about is her baby. She tells Emily to have them save him no matter what. As Jack gets a call from Emily about Amanda. He’s off to the hospital. Ryan stays behind to make a call of his own to Declan’s shady prep school pal. The two are in cahoots in a plot to get the Stowaway. Aiden swings by the hotel to try to make Kara believe he’s a deep cover officer with the FBI, just like the white-haired man, Gordon Murphy. He believes he gains her trust when she turns over a portable hard drive. He’s wrong. ZAP! Kara neutralizes Aiden with a stun gun. She ties him up in a chair because she believes he is either working for the Graysons or the Initiative. Kara also reveals that she and the white-haired man were married before bolting out the door. Conrad believes his son may be plotting against him, so he asks Ashley to keep an eye on him. Daniel is, indeed, diving into his dad’s financial double-dealings. He has a plan to bring Conrad down. He also knows Ashley is working for dear old dad. That’s why he’s pleased to see that her loyalties seem to be shifting to him. As for Conrad, he meets with an intimidating lady from the Initiative who seems skeptical that the white-haired man went rogue on them. Victoria later lets her hubby know that the seriously hurt Amanda Clarke is very close to finding out she hand-delivered Kara to Gordon Murphy. Nolan learns that his father passed away three weeks ago. They weren’t close. Yoda swipes the storage unit key that was sent over by the estate attorney for Papa Ross. She finds a scrapbook Nolan’s dad kept of all his son’s accomplishments. She knows from past experience that regrets suck. Nolan gets extremely horny paging through the book. He has Padma take him to the storage unit where the two of them engage in the beginnings of a more than professional relationship, because he is so horny (see above). Kara hears on the car radio that Amanda Clarke has been rushed to the hospital. Jack is devastated when he learns Amanda had to be put into a coma, but at least the baby is okay. Declan comforts both his brother and an equally-distraught Charlotte. Emily is also dealing with a tsunami of emotions. She looks in on Amanda to see a woman by the side of her bed. It’s Kara. It’s her mother. She doesn’t get the voicemail message Aiden leaves for her after he breaks free from his bindings. She doesn’t hear him say that her mom is dangerous. She remembers for herself. We flashback to see Kara holding a young Amanda in her arms in the ocean. A panicked David Clarke is heard screaming in the distance. Kara tells Amanda that they are going to play a game. In reality, she desperately tries to drown her own daughter. In the present, Emily ducks away from the room before Kara sees her. She’s crying in the dark of her home when Aiden arrives. He holds her close as the tears continue to flow. Cast Main Cast *Madeleine Stowe as Victoria Grayson *Emily VanCamp as Emily Thorne *Gabriel Mann as Nolan Ross *Henry Czerny as Conrad Grayson *Ashley Madekwe as Ashley Davenport *Nick Wechsler as Jack Porter *Joshua Bowman as Daniel Grayson *Connor Paolo as Declan Porter *Christa B. Allen as Charlotte Grayson Guest Cast *Barry Sloane as Aiden Mathis *Wendy Crewson as Helen Crowley *Dilshad Vadsaria as Padma Lahari *J.R. Bourne as Kenny Ryan *Christina Chang as Karrie Thurgood *Margarita Levieva as Amanda Clarke *Jennifer Jason Leigh as Kara Wallace Co-Starring Cast *Alyvia Alyn Lind as 5 years old Amanda Clarke *Michael Nardelli as Trey Chandler *Britney Alexis Phillips as Destiny *Alejandro Furth as Inspector *Peter James Smith as ER Doctor *Maggie Mae Reid as Grace *Danny Vasquez as EMT Quotes : Emily: My mother is still alive. : Amanda: What? I thought she died when you were a kid. : Emily: So do I. For some reason my father lied to me. Victoria is the only person left who could possibly tell where she is. ---- : Amanda: They killed your father, I get it, but your obsession with making everyone pay is ruining lives, namely my baby's. ---- : Aiden: This woman has the power to destroy everything you came here to do. ---- : Emily: My father told me she was dead, why would he lie? : Victoria: He would rather have you believe that she was dead than to tell you the unspeakable truth. ---- : Conrad: Is that worry I detect in your voice? : Victoria: Yes, it is. Worry that you’ll screw things up like everything else you lay your reptilian hands on. ---- : Nolan: Now you can monitor Boris and Natasha’s every move. ---- : Charlotte: So, does anyone know any shower games? ---- : Padma: What can you tell me about a lawsuit Zingster.com brought against you in 2001? : Nolan: Ever hear of them? : Padma: No. : Nolan: That’s because they lost. End of story. ---- : Victoria: Emily, I had no idea you were invited. : Emily: Well, I am the baby's godmother, so… : Victoria: Isn't being a godparent a religious tradition? Amanda never struck me as a God-fearing woman. : Emily: She doesn't fear much. ---- : Random stripper: Everyone at the club wanted to come, but Murray wouldn't let us take off at the same time. ---- : Padma: Who knew there was such a thing as competitive tetris? : Nolan: I made a petition to make it a demonstration sport at the '92 Olympics. We lost. ---- : Emily (to Amanda): Nice touch, bringing your girls from The Beaver Dam. ---- : Nolan: Only luddites use snail mail. ---- : Victoria: Will you escort the ladies to the conservatory for petit fours and refreshments? ---- : Karrie: And what kind of club is that? : Victoria: Not bridge, I can tell you that. Soundtrack Gallery Videos Revenge 2x04 Promo - "Intuition" (HD)|Intuition Promo Revenge S2XEP4 "Intuition" Emily Talks to Amanda About Her Mother|Intuition Sneak Peek 1 Revenge 2x04 Sneak Peek 2 "Intuition" (HD)|Intuition Sneak Peek 2 Revenge S2XEP4 "Intuition" Declan Talks to Trey|Intuition Sneak Peek 3 Revenge S2XEP4 "Intuition" Emily Talks to Aiden|Intuition Sneak Peek 4 Revenge S2XEP4 "Intuition" Ashley Talks to Daniel|Intuition Sneak Peek 5 Revenge S2XEP4 "Intuition" Victoria Questions Charlotte|Intuition Sneak Peek 6 Pictures Intuition_1.jpg Intuition_2.jpg Intuition_3.jpg Intuition_4.jpg Intuition_5.jpg Intuition_6.jpg Intuition_7.jpg Intuition_8.jpg Intuition_9.jpg Intuition_10.jpg Intuition_11.jpg Intuition_12.jpg Intuition_13.jpg Intuition_14.jpg Intuition_15.jpg Intuition_16.jpg Intuition_17.jpg Category:Images Category:Images of Characters Category:Images from Episodes